Some Kind of Wonderful
by Sabrina Whitmore
Summary: Meredith and Derek are happily married, with two kids living in New York. When something unexpected happens to Meredith how will Derek and the rest of there family cope?
1. One

Title: Some Kind of Wonderful

**Title:**** Some Kind of Wonderful**

**Rating:** **T+**

**Summary:** Meredith and Derek have been happily married for ten years. What happens when something neither expected sends them into a tailspin.

**Author Note 1:** My brand new story. Derek and Meredith have been together since her first month of med school. They'll be plenty of are favorite characters. I look forward to writing this story.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything! Except for Lizzie, Noah and Thomas. _

_**-- --**_

**One**

Meredith Grey-Shepherd was a successful woman by anyone's standards. She had a wonderful and fulfilling job as a neurosurgeon, a happy marriage, and two beautiful children. With all those things it still made her nervous to have lunch with her mother.

Ellis Grey was a formidable woman. Everything that Meredith didn't feel like at the moment. She took a deep breath and walked into her favorite restaurant. At least could well while her mother was punishing her,

"Dr. Shepherd!" She smiled at familiar hostess, Angela; "I didn't see your name on the list today."

"Actually I'm meet my mother for lunch." Meredith told the younger woman, "The last name Grey." She bent her dark hair and her finger moved down her list.

"Oh right." She said her smile suddenly tight, "Come with me." She said moving away from spot and walking towards the middle of the restaurant.

She looked different was the first thought in Meredith's brain. She looked older and more then a little scared. Which was just too odd for Meredith to even think about.

"Meredith." Ellis greeted her standing up. With a small smile she held open her arms for her daughter to embrace her, "You look very nice sweetheart."

"Thanks mom." Meredith said breaking away, "You do to mom." She said seating down, "I'll have an ice tea please." She told the waiter, and then turned to her mother, "This was a great surprise mom."

"I haven't heard from you in awhile. How's the private practice going?" Meredith resisted a sigh of annoyance at her mother's statement. It had been the start of many arguments between them when Meredith had decided to join in a private practice after the birth of her son Noah.

"It's wonderful actually." Meredith said nodding, "It was really a great decision. I'm glad that I'm able to be there for Noah and Lizzie."

"I'm happy for you Meredith." Ellis said taking her daughter's hand, "I'm very happy for you sweetheart." Ellis eyes filled with tears as she looked at her.

"Mom what's..." Meredith started to say but stopped as the waiter appeared. Meredith waited until they had ordered before she turned back to her mother.

"Meredith can we just have a nice lunch?" She questioned her, "Please?"

It was the please that did it. Her mother never begged for anything. It was normally everyone else begging her for something. She simple nodded and took a sip of her tea,

"Lizzie wants to be a surgeon now." Meredith told her with a smile, "She loves the doctor kit you got her. She's performed several complicated surgeries on her dolls." Ellis laughed.

"I think Lizzie would make an amazing surgeon." She told her, "What about Noah? Does he still want to be race car driver?"

"Derek and Mark took him to a track a few weeks ago. I'm pretty sure he's even more excited after seeing it live."

"Does that scare you?" Ellis asked her daughter.

"Of course." Meredith answered, "Hopefully we can keep it a hobby."

"I must say you haven't raised boring kids."

"Thanks." Meredith said with a laugh.

**-- ** **--**

Meredith watched her mother as she signed the bill. She didn't comment how her hands shook or that her eyes had squinted over lunch.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Meredith asked her mother

as they walked out of the restaurant, "Whatever it is mom I'm a big girl now."

"Oh Mer." Ellis sighed tightening her coat, "I'm leaving Mayo at the end of the month."

"Oh!" Meredith looked up surprised, "Are you going to write another book because I..."

"No Meredith." She said shaking her head, "No I um...I have to leave." She said taking a deep breath, "I've been diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's disease Meredith." She said it so quickly that Meredith was certain that she had misheard her. But a look in her mother's eyes had her knowing that she hadn't wrong.

"What you...I...how advanced?" She stumbled to find a question. Her back against the side of a building, and her legs feeling like Jell-O underneath her.

"I've been forgetting things a lot. I couldn't perform a simple appendectomy I forgot how to do it."

"Oh mom." Meredith sighed taking her hand, "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I'm going home." She told her with a small smile, "I found a hospital in Seattle. It's the best in the west coast and they have a spot for me." She said, "I spent a lot of years running from that place. I think it's time I face it." She said softly as Meredith gave her hand a light squeeze.

**- - - -**

Home.

Meredith could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she looked at her Park Avenue brownstone. It had been her home for the last ten years. She pulled out some money and gave it to the cab driver as she got out. She stood there for several moments not sure if she wanted to go in.

She spent the last couple of hours walking around Manhattan. Trying to gather her thoughts and ideas. Still she hadn't been able to grasp the idea that her mother was sick. That all her memories were leaving her. All that knowledge was going to be gone. She brushed her tears away. She couldn't break down now. Not yet not until she saw her husband and her babies.

Laughter. Screaming. And the hard footsteps of her kids running. She smiled widely as she first saw her daughter. Her beautiful little girl who looked just likes her daddy. All dark curling hair, big blue eyes and a smile that had everyone bending to her will,

"Momma!" She exclaimed stopping her run toward the living room and going toward her mother's arm. Meredith picked up the small two years old and held her close kissing her hair. Lizzie wrapped her arms around her neck, "Momma I an 'octer!" She exclaimed as she put her down in front of her. She was dressed in a long white coat, one of Meredith's old scrub caps on her head, and a stethoscope around her neck.

"I see." Meredith said kneeling in front of her, "And what a pretty doctor you are."

"Tank you momma." She told her kissing her cheek, "I gotta fix Moppy." She said pulling away.

"The operating room is sterile Dr. Shepherd." Derek said coming into the room. Meredith smiled at him as he came to stop in front of her, "Would you like to assist Dr. Grey-Shepherd?" He asked her raising her eyebrow.

"What kind of surgery is it?"

"It's an 'orpus allosomoy. Scrub in momma!"

"An corpus callosotomy." Derek corrected her, "So do you want in?"

"Of course Dr.'s." Meredith told them, "I'd love to scrub in."

"Why don't you go get ready." Derek suggested his daughter, "Hi." He smiled at his wife kissing her softly.

"Hi." Meredith repeated looking up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said pulling away and taking off her jacket, "We have to save Moppy." She told him smiling brightly, "Where's the race car driver?" She asked him taking his hand as they walked to the family room. Moppy the big purple bunny that Lizzie took everywhere. Laying across the footstool. Noah kneeling beside the bunny his hand on the bears arm. One of his ear hanging off the stuffing toppling out,

"How's the patient doctor?" Derek asked his children.

"He's staple daddy." Lizzie said.

"We gots to operate now!" Noah broke in, "Hi mommy." Noah said smiling up at his mother.

"Hi Noah." She said kneeing down to kiss the top of her sons blonde hair, "This looks serious Dr. Shepherd." Meredith said looking between the bunny and Derek.

"What's your approach?"

"I think a needle and thread." He told her, "Would you like to make the first stitch Dr. Grey?"

"No. You better do it." Meredith said shaking her head, "Your better at this then me."

She replied seating down on the carpet and pulling Noah into her lap. Watching as Derek performed emergency surgery on big purple bunny.

**-- --**

Derek watched his wife closely as he stitched up Moppy. She was smiling as she listened to Noah tell her about his day at school, but after a decade of being together he knew she wasn't really into it. Something was really bothering her, and he had to figure out how he was going to go about getting it out of her.

"Daddy you saved her!" Lizzie exclaimed as Derek finished the last stitch.

"Very good Dr. Shepherd's." Meredith smiled, "I think this patient requires some rest."

"Yeah." Derek nodded looking at his watch, "It's bed time ladybug." He said picking up the little girl and the bunny in one scoop.

"Princess story daddy?" Lizzie questioned as she yawned.

"Princess story." Derek agreed nodding. Stooping a little so that Lizzie could say goodnight to everyone.

"Night Noah." She said leaving a sloppy kiss behind, "Night mommy." She told her quietly.

"Sweet dreams ladybug."

"Mommy why are you sad?" Noah questioned her as Derek and Lizzie left the room.

"I'm not sad." Meredith said shaking her head. He was just a little to good at pinpointing her emotions, "I'm a little sad, but I'll be alright." She promised him smiling.

"Why?"

"Why what baby?" She questioned cleaning up after the surgery.

"Why are you sad?"

"It's a grown up problem Noah."

"I'm almost five." Noah defended, "I'm starting kindergarten!"

"I know." Meredith said sighing, "Five is a really big age, but right now mommy needs to handle this."

"Okay." Noah sighed also, "Can we get a dog?"

"A dog?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." Noah stood up beside Meredith, "Nana Eleanor showed pictures of daddy and their dog. She said I was just the right age for a puppy!"

She was going to murder her mother-in-law.

"Daddy and I will talk about." Meredith told him instead.

"Fine." Noah nodded, "Promise?"

"I promise." She said looking at him as Derek walked back into the room, "You read for an hour before lights out."

"The ladybug already asleep?"

"Too much surgery excitement I think." Derek said seating down in front of her, "Are you okay?" He asked her taking her hand.

"I just need a bath and a glass of wine."

"Why don't you go upstairs run the water. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah." She said as Derek stood in front of her taking her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles, "You know whatever it is you can tell me."

"I know Der." She said breaking away, "I know."

**-- --**

An hour later Meredith was out of the bathtub. She was thankful that Derek had left her alone. She was certain she would have fallen apart if he had come with her. She needed to be certain she could get though this as calmly as possible.

"Hi." He said seating up from the bed, "You feel better?"

"A little." Meredith told him joining him on the bed, "This look great." She said digging into the angel hair pasta, and sipping her wine.

"Your obviously not pregnant." He said watching as she drunk the wine.

"Pregnant...What made you think that...I was..."

"You've been acting strange since you got here and..."

"I'm not pregnant Der." She looked up at him tears in her eyes, "My mother has early on-set Alzheimer's." She wasn't going to be able to make it though this without falling apart.

"Oh Mer." He said immediately taking her into his arms, "I'm so sorry sweetheart." He pulled her into his lap, "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say." Meredith said pulling away and brushing away her tears, "Apparently mom has everything under control. She's found a home in Seattle and she's leaving work. She's acting like I should just think she's going on some kind of a vacation."

"I don't think that's what she meant." Derek tried to add.

"No." She shook her head angrily, "She's sick Derek and she decides to have this nice little lunch to tell me."

"Why would I ever think she would care?" Meredith asked, "She's never been a mother I..."

"She loves you Meredith." Derek told her cupping her face in both his hands, "She just has a crappy way of showing it."

"I'm losing my mommy." Meredith told him falling into Derek's arms again her tears flowing freely again.

**-- --**

**Author Note 2:** So that's the first chapter of my new story. I hope that I was able to get Meredith's feelings across. I'm looking forward to all the twists and turns of this story. I hope you all will enjoy the ride.

**What do you guys think about the new episodes? **

**Review!**


	2. Two

**Two**

Derek reached over to touch his wife. His eyes open in surprise as his hands meet the cold spot beside him. He groaned looking at the clock that was just a little past 3 am. He sat up in bed and did a quick check around the large room. Finding it empty he got out of the bed, and pulled on his robe. He checked in each of the children's room and finding them empty he went to the only place she would have went to. The soft glow of her office was turned on,

"Mer?" He called out finding her hunched over her keyboard.

"Derek!" She jumped up surprise, "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up without my wife. I got a little worry."

"Right." She said nodding looking away from the computer to massage her temple, "Sorry I'm just..."

"It's okay." He said coming to her desk to look at the computer, "What are you looking at?"

"Their some case studies in Seattle." She answered, "I want to try to get my mother in."

"Oh right." Derek said nodding picking up one of the pages she'd printed out.

"Derek?" Meredith questioned him quietly.

"Hmm." He asked looking up a little.

"What do you think about moving to Seattle?"

"Moving?"

"Yeah. My mom's sick Derek. I should be close to her now more then ever."

"What about your practice?" Derek questioned her putting the papers down, "We can't just up and leave."

"I'll have Emily buy me out." Meredith said, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm being difficult?" Derek said scoffing, "I'm not the one suggesting we leave behind everything and everyone we know."

"It's not everyone." Meredith told him shaking her head, "Mark, Addie, and Thomas our there."

"What about my job?" He questioned her crossing his arms over his chest.

"They're hospitals in Seattle." She said rolling her eyes, "Seattle Grace is the best hospital in Washington."

"I'm up for head of Neurosurgery Mer." He said shaking his head, "I can't just leave not even..."

"She's my mother Derek!" She said standing up her hands tightening on the wood of her desk. Her eyes widen, "We may not have always gotten along, but she doesn't deserve to be alone. Not during this."

"So what are you saying then?" He questioned her as there eyes connected.

"I don't know." Meredith told him, "I just don't know."

She watched him turn around and leave. She resisted the urge to go after him. To make him see her side of things. But she knew it would be useless.

**-- --**

"Are you planning on sulking the rest of the day or are going to tell me why you're acting so strange?" His younger sister, Annabelle questioned him, as they looked though the jewelry cases later that week. Derek looked up at her and smiled.

"It's nothing Anna." He told her softly as she stopped to admire a tennis bracelet.

"Fine." Anna replied, "I'll get it out of you. I always do."

"You know I hate you right."

"You can't hate your favorite sister." Anna told him, "Especially not when she took off work to come with you to get mom's gift."

It was a week until Mothers Day. A time-honored tradition in the Shepherd household. When they where younger it was normally a scramble of homemade gifts and a unusual array of breakfast in bed. Over the years the gifts and the breakfast in bed had gotten better. This the Shepherd siblings and the Sloane family had decided on a charm bracelet with each of their birthstones and names engraved. It was going to be a very long bracelet.

"You asked to come Anna." He said groaning watching her know. She looked down at her feet and sighed, "Is this suppose to be some kind of ambush."

"It isn't an ambush." Anna answered shaking her head, "The other night you and Mer seemed…I don't know kind of off."

"Off?"

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing Anna. It's just something between Meredith and I." He wasn't sure of a lot of things but he was certain he wouldn't betray his wife's trust.

"Okay." Anna said quietly touching his arm; "I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"Yeah I know." Derek smiled at her giving her a hug, "My very annoying baby sister." He finished kissing her forehead.

**-- -- **

"Wonderful surgery as all was Dr. Grey." Emily Hawkins, Meredith's business partner.

"Thanks Dr. Hawkins." Meredith told her smiling, "I think this calls for a nice lunch?"

"I'd love that." Emily said, "I'll go and tell the family. I'll meet you out front in thirty?"

"Wonderful." Meredith agreed walking out the scrub room.

"Meredith!" She stopped resisted sighing as her husband walked quickly toward her. She'd been hopping to come in and out of the hospital were her husband work.

"Hi Derek." She told him smiling brightly, "I have to go get changed. Emily and I are having lunch."

"A good surgery then?" Derek questioned as she started to walk away.

"It went wonderfully."

"Are you really going to do this?" Derek asked her.

"Not know Derek." Meredith said shaking her head, "Later." She told him before opening the door of the locker room and closing it in his face.

Leaning against the door Meredith hoped that he wouldn't try to open. There stand off lasted for three days so far. They where existing in a world of silence. She wasn't sure how to fix this or even if she really wanted to fix it.

**-- --**

"Daddy?" Lizzie questioned as her father helped her put on shoes.

"Yeah ladybug?" He replied as his daughters blue eyes connected with his.

"Is mommy coming?"

"No. Were shopping for mommy remember. We have to find her a present."

"Oh!" Lizzie nodded then scrambled off the bed and went to her little desk. She flipped though the pages of a magazine and handed it to him, "This." Lizzie suggested showing him a Barbie she'd been eyeing.

"Are you sure that's for mommy?" Derek asked her picking her up and settling her on his hip, "I think that's a better gift for a ladybug." He told her tickling her and making her fall into a fit of giggles.

"Dad!" Noah said stopping them, "We gotta go."

"Oh yeah." Derek said looking at the clock, "Come on ladybug." He said taking the hand of the little girl and his son who was watching him carefully, "Do you have any ideas?" Derek questioned him.

"Yeah." The younger boy said handing him a picture he took out of a magazine. A simple circle shaped locket with the words mom written over it, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it champ." Derek promised him once they went out into the streets of Manhattan, "Come on lets head to _Tiffany's._"

**-- --**

The Shepherd family clan was as big and as loud as ever. Meredith thought as she observed her in-laws cooking the annual Shepherd dinner. Her fingers played with her brand new locket. The pictures of her children, and her husband with her. She thought about the argument and limbo she'd been in for the last few days. She didn't like being upset with her husband. She also wanted to help her mother. She wasn't sure what the solution was going to be. But it had to come along one way or another.

"Mer?" Rachel, the youngest of the Shepherds sisters questioned her, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine." Meredith told her smiling up at the women.

"Are you sure? Because Derek seemed a little upset the other day."

"Were fine." Meredith repeated, "Can I help with anything Eleanor?" She asked her mother in law.

"We got it dear." She promised, "You know were here for you."

"Of course." She agreed looking at her, "It's something that Derek and I need to work out."

"I understand that." Eleanor agreed even though she was itching to find out more, "Have you though anymore about getting Noah a dog."

"Thanks by the way." She said sighing deeply, "It's being discussed I promised. So Nancy any interesting OB/GYN cases?"

"Well…" Nancy said going into one of her newest cases.

**-- --**

Noah was to heavy to being carried to bed. He was fast asleep snoring on her shoulders, and his sister was on the shoulder of her father.

"Gosh his getting heavy." Meredith said rubbing his back.

"I can take him if you want." Derek suggested.

"I got him." Meredith said stopping at the door for Derek to open it, "I won't be able to carry him after awhile." She smiled walking up the stairs. Stopping in front of the bedroom, "I'll put him down." She said going into his bedroom where Lizzie's room was fit for a little princess, Noah's was a racecar fan's dream. After she carefully changed him into pj's she kissed the top of his head causing him to stir a little.

"Mommy?"

"It's me baby." She said pulling up his sheet, "Sleep tight."

"Did you like your present?" His eyes opening reveling tired green eyes.

"I loved it Noah." She promised, "It's very beautiful. Thank you."

"Welcome." He said turning in his racecar bed and hugging up his stuffed car, "'Night mommy."

**-- --**

"Are you sleep?" Derek questioned as he got into bed.

"No." Meredith said turning to face him.

"Whatever…" He stopped cupping her face with his hands, "you want to do I'm there."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I thought about what I'd want you to do for me."

"You'll move?" She questioned again not really believing her ears.

"I'll move Mer." He told her kissing her softly, "What I love you so much Meredith."

"I love you to Derek." Meredith said wrapping her arms around his body.

That night she slept better then she had in days.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **First of all thanks for all the great reviews! And for all the people that signed up for alerts etc. It means a lot to me. Thank You ;-0

In answer to some of the questions people have left Noah is five, and Lizzie is two. I do plan to update a lot!

Okay so Derek and Meredith are moving to Seattle after a long disagreement. I hoped that I'm showing their emotions well.

By the way Noah is five and his getting ready to start kindergarten. I do plan to update alot!

P.S. Baby Tuck is the cutest baby! I love Mark! Yes is Rose is a freak!

P.S.S: Happy Mothers Day to all the moms out! There as well as my own very special mom. And even though she'll never see this I love you Mommy!

And as always,

**Review!**


	3. Three

**Three**

"Seattle has ferryboats." Derek told his wife as he watched her pulling her outfit of her suitcase. They'd come to Seattle for the weekend so they both could have an interview at Seattle Grace. The kids were spending the weekend with their Nana Eleanor something both were happy about.

"Seattle surrounded by water on three sides." She said sighing holding up a dress and a skirt against her body, "What did you expect?" She questioned her brow arching up at him.

"I have a thing for ferry boats." He told her standing up in front of her, "Now I have to like it here…"

"And your not suppose to like anything that's not Manhattan." Meredith told him rolling her eyes, "I've heard it all before. Now which one do you like?"

"The skirt. You could at least humor me."

"Sweetheart. Trust me I know that this is crazy us moving like this. I love that your finding things to like, and I really would love to spend the day sightseeing but I have an interview in an hour. I'm freaking out." She said quickly as she fumbled with her dress.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Dr. Webber used to change my diapers. He knows my mother and I'm not a very good liar."

"Take a deep breath Mer." He said taking her hands in his, "You are a wonderful surgeon, and Richard would be crazy not to offer a job."

"It'll be weird together again." Meredith told him looking up at him, "We haven't done that since residency."

"Residency." Derek gave her a look that made her legs a little unsteady.

"Derek." She said sighing as he pulled her closer, "I have to go." She said as he cupped her face between his hands and ran a finger down her cheek, "I…," The words were stopped as Derek found an effective way to keep her quite.

**-- --**

She was late!

Meredith thought frantically as she shut the door of her rental car and made her way inside of the hospital.

"Meredith!" Meredith smiled as her best friend engulfed her in a big hug, "I'm so happy you're here!" Addison Montgomery-Sloane exclaimed as she hugged Meredith, "You look amazing!"

"Thank you Addie." Meredith replied letting her go, "So do Seattle must be agreeing with you."

"I love it here. Mark and Thomas really enjoy being able to go fishing."

"Where are Mark and my godson?"

"It's Mark day take Thomas to day care." Addison told, "Is Derek staying at the hotel?"

"His got an interview for the afternoon." Meredith told her, "He said he'll meet up with me at lunch. Do you guys have any surgery schedule?"

"I'm free. Mark was catching up on paperwork. We can grab something at the cafeteria?"

"Great." Meredith told her hugging her again, "I really did miss you Addy."

"I've missed you to Mer." She told her squeezing her hand, "I'm here for you. You know?"

"I know that." She said smiling as she headed toward the office of Dr. Richard Webber.

**-- -- **

"Dr. Grey," Richard Webber greeted her when the door opened, "Or is Dr. Shepherd now?"

"It's Dr. Grey-Shepherd, but you can call me Meredith, Dr. Webber." Meredith told him awkwardly and felt herself groaning at how stupid that sounded.

"Meredith then, as long as you call me Richard."

"Okay Richard." Meredith smiled, "I appreciate you meeting with me. I know you must be busy."

"It's fine." He told her, "I heard your mother was leaving Mayo. What's she going to do now?"

And there it was. The question she was not looking forward to at all.

"She's taking some time off." Meredith told him, and smiled.

"Is she going to write a new book or…"

"She's going to be traveling." Meredith said instead, "Spending time with her grandchildren's."

"You and Derek have two children right."

"Yes." Meredith smiled, "Noah and Lizzie."

"You've done quite well in private practice. Now lets see about you working in Seattle Grace." He stated and Meredith relaxed into her interview.

**-- --**

Derek looked out of the window of his taxicab. He thought he could leave in Seattle. It was a really nice city he thought. They could probably find some great peace of land, and build their dream house. His kids would love the land, and maybe they could even get a dog.

Even if he wasn't looking forward leaving behind their life he could look at the good things. He could see how important it was to Meredith to be here. Even if this city had been the cause of so much of her childhood pain. Maybe they could take a quick trip out to their house in the Hampton. Lizzie was just learning how to swim and she looked forward to any chance in the water, and Noah was just like a little fish.

"Derek." He smiled as his best friend and brother Mark appeared outside the front of the hospital.

"Mark." He replied hugging him, "I thought you'd be giving someone a nose job."

"Seattle's beauty can hold for awhile." Mark said letting him go, "I can't believe your thinking about moving here. Mom and the sisters must be pissed."

"That's an understatement." Derek said shaking his head at his mother reaction. Although they had yet to tell her just why they were moving. It was clear that she wasn't looking forward to having even more of her children on the opposite coast, and less pleased to be without her grandchildren. Family to Eleanor Shepherd was the most important thing in the world.

"What time is your meeting?" Mark asked him as they took the elevator up to the surgerical floor of the hospital.

"In a hour." Derek said looking at his watch, "I'm sure our wives has us meeting for lunch."

"Yeah your right." Mark told him, "I can't believe you left behind the kids."

"Mer and I decided it was better to get the meetings and everything over with before we bought along the kids." He told him standing outside of Mark's office.

"Probably better. Although Thomas has been bugging me about seeing Noah."

"Will be back in a few weeks. Ellis kept the house here in Seattle so we can stay there until we can find something permanent."

"I'm sure there's a house for sell in out neighborhood."

"I don't think Mer's much of a gated community type of woman."

"No." Mark agreed laughing, "Leaving it to the two of you you'll probably be stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah your right." Derek agreed seating down shaking his head. He missed Mark, and he knew to Meredith having her close friends around would make all at least a little better.

**-- --**

Lunch had gotten pushed back to dinner with an emergency coming into the ER. Leaving Derek and Meredith alone.

"Dr. Webber told me you said you weren't interested in the Head of Neuro job?" Derek questioned looking at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not." Meredith said shaking her head, "I'm leaving a private practice in New York so that I'll have more time for my family. I don't need any extra stress."

"A private practice Mer you'll be perfect for the job."

"No Derek." She said shaking her head, "Being Chief of Surgery is all your dream."

"Okay." Derek sighed taking her hand, "How was your interview?"

"It was really good actually." She nodded, "When we weren't discussing my mother. Are you going to take the Head of Neuro job?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded, "It's a nice city Seattle. I think the kids will like it here."

"Do you think your mother will ever forgive us?"

"Sure once she knows the truth." He said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"I still can't believe all this happening." She said looking at up him, "Are we really about to change are lives."

"I think it's what you need to do Meredith."

"Why?"

"Because your you."

**-- --**

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or I'm going to have to play the guessing game?" Addison questioned as the two couples sat for dinner. Addison had been watching Derek and Meredith carefully since they all sat down. There was something going on and she was going to find out.

"Addie." Mark warned with a quick look.

"What?" She questioned, "Don't you want to know. I can't believe the two of them are just leaving behind everything to move here." Addison returned looking at Meredith who was looking at Derek.

"My mother…" She took a deep breath, "My mother has Alzheimer."

"Oh Mer." Addison said taking her hand, "I'm so sorry."

"Wow Mer is there anything we can do?"

"Ellis has decided to come back to Seattle." Derek added, "Which is way were moving."

"Of course you are." Addison said shaking her head, "I still can't believe this."

"You guys are the only ones that know." Meredith added, "She doesn't want people to know."

"Of course." Mark told them, "You have are word on it. We are family after all."

**-- --**

"Your drunk!" Derek said with a laugh as he watched his wife sway under the doorway of the restaurant as they waited for their rental car to pull up.

"I am not!" Meredith told him coming to wrap her arms around his neck, "Two glasses of wine can hardly make me drunk."

"Face it Mer." Derek told her putting his arms around her waist, "You're a light weight."

"Take that back Derek Christopher Shepherd!" Meredith said hitting his shoulder.

"It's the truth." He told her laughing.

"Fine! I was going to take you to this great place I know about."

"What kind of a place."

"The kind where you can see the sun raising above the ferryboats."

"I have a thing for ferryboats."

"This I know." Meredith told him standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, "Will you take it back?"

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes, "Meredith Grey-Shepherd can hold her liquor just the same if not better then she did when we were in college."

"Come on." Meredith said leading him to the car.

Derek hadn't gone parking since he was a teenager and even then it had ended with horrible results. This time he was certain or at least he hoped that he would get lucky.

"It's beautiful here." He told her looking at the shinning stars and the bright moon.

"I'm glad you like it." She said unbuckling her seat belt, easily straddling his body.

"I love it."

"It's intense you know." He said cupping her face, "This thing I have for ferryboats."

Meredith laughed looking at his shining blue eyes. They were going to be okay they could make it though anything.

"Seriously?" Derek questioned as her hands went to unbutton his shirt.

"Seriously." Meredith said before silencing them both with a kiss.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I've been so sick for the last two weeks. Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for it and that you all like it.

By the way I loved the season finale. I'm so happy that Derek and Meredith are together. And the kisses montage was really cute. I can't wait until Season Five!

What did you all think?

And don't forget to** Review!**


	4. Four

**Four**

**Author Note: **This chapter jumps ahead to three months into the future. Derek, Meredith, and the family are happy in Seattle.

**-- --**

"Derek did you remember to pack the bug spray?" Meredith questioned her husband as she neatly folded the small clothes that belonged to her son. It was going to be a quick weekend fishing trip before Noah and Thomas started kindergarten. Meredith sighed as she felt herself already getting weepy. Her little boy was growing up.

"Yes Meredith." Derek said resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "I have taken care of Noah for the past five years." He told her coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

It was one of the few times they had alone lately. Between their crazy schedules at the hospital, getting the kids settled, they barely had enough time to breath.

"Are you sure you want to take Noah?" She questioned him, "It'll be no problem for him to stay here?"

"Mer we already agreed it's a boy's weekend." Derek told her, "Mark and I did it with are dad's before going to kindergarten."

"I just don't see the appeal of sleeping on the ground and eating nothing but trout."

"I seem to remember you enjoyed sleeping on the ground and eating trout."

"I was a naive college girl in love with a med student." She told him shaking her head remembering early on in their relationship Derek had taken her to his families fishing cabin. They had spent most of the night under the stars.

"You wouldn't spend the night outdoors with me again?" He questioned giving her his most heart-stopping smile.

"Daddy!" He looked away from his wife to watch his daughter running into their bedroom. Her big bunny being dragged behind her,

"Hey ladybug," He smiled down at her kissing her forehead, "weren't you helping your brother pack?"

"Daddy I go too." She said angrily looking so much like her mother.

"You can't go ladybug." Derek told her putting her on the bed beside him, "It's only for the boys."

"Why?"

"Were going to have plenty of fun." Meredith promised running a hand down her dark curls, "Just us girls, and maybe we can talk Aunt Addy into a spy day?" Meredith questioned her daughter the perfect girly girl.

"Okay." Lizzie nodded her head scurrying off the bed.

"She's going to be unstoppable when she's teenager." Meredith said with a giggle.

"She's going to be like her mother." Derek told her standing up and kissing her cheek, "I'm going to check on Noah." He said walking out of the bedroom.

**-- --**

"Ellis had a lot of stuff." Addison said putting another box down on the floor, "Who would have ever thought a world class surgeon could be such a pack rat."

"Surgery tapes." She smiled opening one box, "I'm sure Der would get a kick out of them."

"Dolly!" Lizzie exclaimed pulling out a blonde haired china-doll.

"Annabelle." Meredith said turning around to look at her youngest daughter. The curly haired Victorian doll her grandmother had given her for her eighth birthday, "My nana gave this doll to me when I was little older then you."

"Really?"

"Really." Meredith told her with a smile, "I think she needs a friend."

"Okay mommy." She said holding the doll close. Meredith smiled at her and watched her for second as she brushed back the dolls hair.

"She's going to be little heartbreaker." Addison told her with a laugh.

"Derek already thinking of getting some kind of tower." Meredith told her rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure Mark will want to help."

"Men." Meredith said with a giggle.

"Oh wow." Addison said opening a box, "I didn't know you kept a journal."

"I didn't." Meredith said coming over. Lifting one out of the box she opened it and saw her mothers name neatly written on the front, "Apparently my mother did."

"Interesting." Addison said she moved another journal and found a picture, "Whose this?"

"That's my mom and dad." Meredith said picking it up a picture of her mother smiling wearing a simple white suit and her father looking handsome in a dark suite. Turning it over she looked at the date and knew it had been there wedding day. She hadn't known any existed, "It was there wedding day."

"They look so young."

"Mommy who dat?" Lizzie questioned as she came over. Her new doll carefully in her arms.

"It's grandma and grandpa."

"Grandpa in heaven?" Lizzie said a frown on her face.

"Not grandpa Shepherd." Meredith said seating the little girl in her lap and kissing her dark hair, "This is my daddy."

"Where is he?" Lizzie asked taking the picture.

"I don't know." Meredith said shaking her head. She hadn't spoken to her father since the day he walked out. She spent a good six-month crying over him, before she got old enough to realize he wasn't coming back.

"Oh." Lizzie turned to look at her mother, "Don't be sad mommy." She told her wrapping her arm around her neck and kissing her cheek.

"Mommy's not sad sweetheart." She told her giving her hug, "If we hurry up we can order in some pizzas?"

Addison looked at Meredith with worry in her eyes. Meredith just shook her head it wasn't the time to talk about her past demons.

**-- --**

"Do you think I'll find a box of unopened cards somewhere?"

Meredith questioned Addison a glass of wine in her hand and an empty box of pizzas at there feet. Lizzie had fallen asleep in one of the newly arranged sofa's.

"I don't know." Addison answered honestly, "Do you really think your mother would have kept something like that from you?"

"I don't know." She said shaking her head, "She wasn't exactly the touchy feely type." Meredith sighed, "It doesn't even matter I've been out of Ellis Grey's shadow for years. He had the time to find me if he wanted to."

"That's true."

"I should just let this go." Meredith sighed, "It doesn't matter he's out of my life."

"I suggest you just think about that nice massage I'm paying for tomorrow."

"This is why I hang out with you." Meredith laughed as they toasted their drinks.

**-- --**

Early Sunday morning Meredith walked into Seattle Grace Hospital. Lizzie fast asleep on her shoulder as she head toward the day care.

"I didn't expect to see you here on a Sunday." Dr. Cristina Yang questioned as Meredith stepped on the elevator. The two had almost immediately bonded when Meredith started to work. She was very competitive and a bit brash but Meredith thought she was over all a very nice person.

"Derek, Mark, and the boys are still out in the woods." She started, "And one of my post op patients temp spiked last night."

"That explains it." She said looking at her chart, "I heard an interesting rumor of you and a certain doctor in an on-call room the other night." Meredith blushed and laughed a bit as she met Cristina's eyes, "The third one in weeks. Don't you two have a house?"

"Of course we do." She replied, "With two highly active kids that have really bad timing." Meredith said stepping out of the elevator.

"Next time don't be so loud!" Cristina warned to Meredith's passing back.

**-- --**

"Meredith." Richard greeted her as she put down her chart.

"Hi Chief." Meredith gave him a smile, "I thought you'd spend today home?"

"Can't. I'm behind on some paperwork."

"Oh." Meredith nodded, "Do you remember my father?" Meredith finally said surprised by her own train of thought. She'd been certain she wouldn't make a complete idiot out herself asking just this sort of question before she came into work. It would seem she needed a lot more work then she realized.

"Your father?" Richard looked confused, "Why do you ask?"

"I found some old photo albums. My mother doesn't talk about him so…"

Her mother never talked about her father even when she was lucid. She always told Meredith she was better off without Thatcher Grey in her life.

"After your mother kicked him out I don't recall her mentioning him again." Richard answered looking down at his watch, "I have to get going now."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Meredith said going back to her charts. Her mind still on her father.

**-- --**

Meredith, Derek, and Lizzie stood outside of the classroom that Noah had just entered.

"Daddy when I go to 'chool?" Lizzie questioned.

"Not for a few years." Derek told her picking her up, "I don't think mommy could handle two of her kids leaving." He said taking Meredith into his arms.

She'd been fighting against tears since Noah had rushed into there room early that morning.

"Mommy sad?" Lizzie questioned reaching for her mother.

"Mommy's a little sad." Meredith gave her brave smile, "I'll be okay though."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear." Meredith replied linking there fingers.

"Let's go babe." Derek said taking her hand and walking down the street, "You still have a few hours until you have to be in. You want me to drop you home?"

"Yes. Can you take Lizzie into daycare?"

"Sure no problem." He told her, "Are you sure your going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Meredith said giving a brave smile.

**-- --**

"Hi mom." Meredith greeted kissing her mothers cheek, "The nurse tell me you haven't been sleeping that while this week."

"I'm exhausted." Her mother told her with a bright smile, "Can you believe Connors almost caught us." She said laughing, "I will admit I'm a bit loud."

"Mom!" Meredith exclaimed she did not want to have this conversation with her mother.

I swear that man does things to me I didn't even know existed!"

"Mom!" Meredith looked at her in shock.

"You think you're shocked. I'm a grown woman with a child and I'm making out in darken rooms like a teenager." She laughed playing with the necklace around her neck, "And my husbands wonders why I'm not interested in him anymore."

"Mom are you…" Meredith couldn't possible form the word affair on her lips.

"Meredith?" Her mother blanked her eyes, "Why aren't you at school?"

"I came to see you." Meredith told her smiling.

"You know I don't like to be bothered at work." She told her angrily, "You need to spend more time on your school work if your ever going to get anywhere in this world."

"Okay mom." Meredith said standing up and kissing her forehead, "I'll be back in a few days." She promised before walking out of the home.

Without even bothering to knock Meredith opened the door to her husbands office.

"Mer…" He questioned as she came into the room.

"My mommy's a filthy whore." Where the only thing she said as she settled herself onto a chair.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **'My mommy's a filthy whore' is one of my favorite GA quotes. So I had to put it in my fic.

Once again sorry for the long wait. I had some comp. issues that are just now getting worked out.

It's the summer time so I will start to work on editing on my stories. Once again I want to think you all for your reviews they really make it hard to stay away from writing for to long.

I hope this chapter wasn't to hard to follow.

**Thank You**, and remember **Review!**

**-- --**

**P.S: **I hated the first part of this chapter so I had to re-do it. Which is way there wasn't a chapter. I hope this quick fix makes up for any expectations.

Also to answer _Daisybelle's _question no Mer and Der met in college at Dartmouth. Were Meredith was a first year Med student and Derek was a senior. They did the long distant thing between Hanover NH and New York City. Meredith did leave in Seattle until she was seven and she and her mom moved to Boston. I have bought in Cristina into the story, Alex, and Izzie will be featured. I'm on the fence about adding the Grey half-sisters. Thanks for the question I love getting questions and I now have the time to answer them now so keep them coming.

**P.S.S: **I also have another question to ask you guys. How would you fell about Derek becoming Chief in this story? Eventhough he has a family and right now his life is anything but calm. I haven't decided rather or not I would be going that route, but I got a comment that Derek should turned down the chief job because he has a family. Not all working parents are like Ellis Grey, and I feel that a lot of the show is about finding a balance between work and family.

Any way sorry that this **AN **was so long. I'm also so sorry if offended the reviewer. That was not my attention because I really do care and take into account every single review you guys leave.

**Review!**


	5. Five

**Five **

This was stupid. This was without a doubt the dumbest thing she had ever done in her life. Seating outside of the house of the man that had abandon her like some crazy stalker. It was really insane. But watching Noah that morning she couldn't possible image ever leaving him. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car.

It was a medium sized white house with a red door and a white picket fence. It was without a doubt the typical all American house. She felt slightly uneasy at what she already knew she would find inside of that house. A life that her father had built for himself without her.

He probably had a wife and kids. She should have goggled him before she looked up _Grey, Thatcher_ in the phonebook. Derek should be with her. He shouldn't be here holding her hand. Instead she had to be a grown up and when the hell did that happen?

"You can do this Mer." She said to herself as she opened her car door. She looked at the house again, opened the fence and walked up the stairs. Knocking on the door and she stood back a little.

He was older, but he still looked mostly the same.

"Meredith?" He questioned looking her up and down.

"Yes." She replied nodding her head at her father.

"What are you doing here?" That was the million-dollar question.

"She had an affair?" She told him instead needing to hear him say it to her.

"Yes." He said after a while walking away out the door and steeping onto the porch.

"And then she kicked you out. And you left us you didn't stay and fight for us."

"I tried I really tried…No…" He said shaking his head, "Do you need anything Meredith? Money or…"

"I don't need anything." She turned away from him. This was stupid she should have never come here.

What did she expect? Did she really think there was cards hidden somewhere. Her father left and she was just going to have to accept it. There wasn't going to be a rational scientific explanation as to why he left.

**-- --**

"Are you okay?" Derek questioned her for what seemed like the millionth that night. He'd asked her as she sat the dinner table, he'd asked her before they watched _Cinderella_, and he was asking her again as she got ready for bed.

"I'm fine Derek." She told him offering him a small smile, "It's been a long day and I'm exhausted." She sighed as she pulled back the covers and got under the covers.

"Okay." He told her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"You're a great dad you know." She said quietly.

"And I have the coffee mug to prove it." He said with a laugh.

"Seriously." Meredith told him turning to look at him, "If something ever happened between us I know you'd be there for the kids."

"Mer what are you…" He stopped cupping her face in his hand. His thumb brushing away a stray tear, "Baby what's wrong?"

"I saw my father today." She admitted quietly, "After taking Noah to school I couldn't understand how he left."

"Oh Meredith. I'm sure there…"

"There isn't a reason. He found out my mother was cheating on him. He just left me he didn't try and fight. I didn't mean anything to him, and their vows didn't count."

She was hurting. It was in her voice and the way she had gone tense in his arms.

"It's going to be okay Meredith." He promised her as she fell apart in his arms.

**-- --**

Derek was exhausted as he walked into the hospital that currently held his mother-in-law. After a night of holding his sobbing wife it was a relief that she had decided to stay home today. He'd taken Noah to school and Lizzie was being taken to day care by her Aunt Addie. They were lucky to have such an extended family. He couldn't imagine what his Ellis had gone though being alone.

"Dr. Shepherd?" The nurse that was for the most part in charge of Ellis. Rose he remembered her name, "You picked a good day to visit. She's having a good day."

"Thanks." He said knocking on the door of her room.

"Come in." She called out, "Derek? Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is okay." He promised, "Actually I wanted to talk about Thatcher."

"Thatcher." Ellis blew out a breath, "Does Meredith still want him to walk her down the aisle?" She was in there engagement time. It had been odd to see Ellis as the MOB.

"No. This is more for me."

"He's Meredith father. For some reason I could never understand she always thought she needed him."

"Why didn't the two of you work out?"

"That's not important." She replied, "It was never going to work out." She sat down and rubbed her temple absently, "I'm going to lay down now I have a headache."

"Thank you Dr. Grey."

He told her standing up. That had been no help whatsoever. He should have known better. The Grey family was known for its' avoidance. It looked like he was going to have to go the only one who knew what really happened.

**-- --**

"You don't have to go to work today." Derek told her as he watched his wife move around the kitchen. Lizzie settled on her hip as she held her cup. It had only been a day since her breakdown.

"Derek." She sighed giving him a pointed look, "I can't possible stay home. I'm a surgeon. I have lives to save."

"I know that, but you also have to take some time for yourself."

"I am taking time for myself." She said putting Lizzie in her high chair, "You have to hurry and eat this." She said putting down on of her bright pink bowls.

"'Kay mommy."

"Derek I really love that your worry, but I'm fine." She told him kissing him softly, "Don't forget you have to pick up Thomas and Noah today."

"Why do have to get left with the wonder twins?" He questioned looking sky ward.

"Just lucky I guess. Don't give them any fast food."

"That coming from the women you used to only eat frozen pizza for breakfast?"

"That was years ago." She sighed going into the living room and grabbing some files and putting them in her bag.

"Mommy done!" Lizzie exclaimed pushing away the bowl.

"Good job." Derek stood up and took the bowl and put it in the sink, "Come on sweetie." He told her kissing her forehead as her small arms went around his neck, "You and mommy are going to be late to work."

"Can't be late." Lizzie said when her father as he picked up her bag. Meredith was already at the front door pulling down both of their coats.

"When will you be coming in?"

"In an hour." He sighed running his hand though his hair, "Are you sure your okay?" He questioned as he put Lizzie down and she put on her own coat.

"I'm fine." She told him with a deep sigh, "Or I'm getting there."

"Okay." He kissed her again, "I love you."

"Love you too." She replied.

"Bye daddy!" Lizzie told him hugging his leg.

"Bye Lizzie. I love you too." He said to her kissing her cheek and putting on her backpack, "Have a good day at daycare."

"I'll see you later Der."

"Later." He waved them bye as he watched his wife and daughter leave there home. Turning around he went toward the living room.

**-- --**

Derek stood against the elevator as it opened. He had just taken the boys into daycare. Were Lizzie was having fun with another little girl she'd found. He was happy that his children were getting settled into there new home.

He smiled at the older man who came inside.

"Do you know what floor surgery is on?"

"Six." Derek said, "I'm going there as well."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No I'm a surgeon. Are you here for someone?"

"Do you know Dr. Meredith Grey?" He questioned and Derek laughed a little.

"I should she's my wife."

"Wife?" The man stuttered. In that stuttered Derek saw a familiarity.

"And you are?"

"Thatcher…Grey…I'm…"

"Mer's father." Derek finished for him as the elevator doors opened. He got off and Thatcher followed behind. Derek looked quickly at the board and saw that his wife was in surgery, "We can talk in my office."

He walked swiftly toward his office.

"Head of Neurosurgeon?" Thatcher questioned surprise, "Your very successful Dr.."

"Derek Shepherd." He told him as he took off his jacket and went behind his desk, "I just have to check these messages."

"I understand." He told him walking around the office. The wall was filled with his diplomas as well as pictures of him with various members of his family. His favorite was a picture of him and Meredith at there wedding. It was a candid of them having a quite moment at the bridal table.

"You have two grandchildren." He said pointing to a picture of the four of them Christmas morning at there New York townhouse. Wrapping paper all around them and big happy smiles, "Noah and Lizzie, there two and five."

"They look like wonderful kids."

"They are wonderful kids." Derek promised, "You should know that Meredith told me she went to see you the other night."

"I was floored." Thatcher replied, "The divorce was complicated…I was a mess afterwards."

"She doesn't understand why you left her."

"Ellis wouldn't let me see her. She's always been…"

"Derek!" Meredith said walking into the room without knocking, "Did the bo…" She trailed off as she finally saw her father standing inside of her husband office. She turned around and walked away.

"I have to go to her." Derek answered walking away from his father-in-law.

He looked down the hallway and saw her going into the supply closet.

"Mer?"

"You just couldn't let it go could you?" She questioned him angrily, "I told you I was going to be okay, and you just had to be the knight and shining whatever!"

He could see the tears forming in her eyes, and that stopped him from get angry. She'd been though hell these last months. She needed to know that he was going to be here. He took her into his arms, and rubbed her back.

"We shared an elevator Mer. He was looking for you and I suggested we go to my house. I wouldn't push you into anything you don't want to do."

He told her as she pulled away.

"I should have never gone to see him." She answered and opened one of the tissue boxes, "What does want from me?"

"I don't know." Derek admitted, "We didn't get that far."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to get him out of here?"

"No." Meredith shook her head, "I'll do it." She said moving toward the door.

**-- --**

"Did I really agree to meet Thatcher for lunch?" She questioned after he left Derek's office.

"Yes." He answered looking down at his pager, "I have to go down to the pit. Are you going to be okay?"

"I won't have anymore breakdowns." Meredith promises and hopes that she didn't just make a horrible mistake. She doesn't think she can handle any more surprises in her life.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **A brand new chapter! I will admit that _real life _is crazy right now. But I'm trying really hard to keep up with my story.

Thanks a million to all the of you who continue to read and review. I hope you guys our still out there!

**Review!  
**


	6. Six

Six

**Six**

Meredith waited outside of her husbands OR room. She watched him though the glass mirror as his hands moved in quick precise movement. It was something of a turn on to watch the man at work. He was just so serious and confident as he operated. She could understand why he'd been subject of much gossip from the nursing staff. She was indeed a very lucky woman.

It had been an hour since she got back from lunch with her father. She knew now that there was no secret box with birthday cards or letters.

**-- --**

_"I was a mess after I left. I did a lot of things that I'm sorry about. You know your mother she wasn't…" _

_"No don't!" Meredith told him shaking her head, "My mother isn't up for discussion." She told him firmly, she wasn't going to betray her mother that way. She hadn't been the best but she gave what she knew how. _

_"Okay." He held up his hands, "I knew that I wouldn't be able to see you. I didn't have anything for you." _

_"I couldn't ever leave my kids. How could you just leave me?" _

_"I was a coward Meredith. I know that I was, and Susan she's tried to get me to talk to you before know but I wasn't ready yet."_

_"Susan?" _

_"My wife. She helped me get on my feet."_

_"Oh. Do you have any kids?" _

_"Yes." He cleared his throat and bumbled around for his wallet, "Two daughters the dark haired one is Lexie she's at Harvard Medical School, and the other is Molly she's pregnant with our first granddaughter. Her husband is stationed in Iraq." He looked up horrified, "I mean…" _

_"No you were right the first time. There's no reason why you should ever know my kids. They have an amazing grandmother who loves them and a bunch of cousins that they love. There's no reason why any of that should change." _

_"I want to be there for you." He told her sounding earnest. _

_"You want to be there for me?" Meredith found herself asking, "My mother has Alzheimer. Will you be there for me?" _

_She told him pushing away from the table and standing on unsteady legs. Her palms sweaty and her head beginning to ache. And without looking away she ran away. _

**-- --**

She shouldn't have run.

It had been childish and stupid. She was grown woman in her thirties she should know how to use her words. That's what she was trying to teach her children for heaven sakes. How was she ever going to teach them if she couldn't do it herself?

She groaned quietly as her pager beeped quietly beside her. She picked it up and looked at it carefully. It was from the nurse's desk. Worry was clearly on her face as she turned away from her husband surgery, and hurried out of the door.

"Dr. Grey!" Nurse Debbie called out when she reached the station.

"Is it Mr. Henderson?" She questioned picking up the older man's chart.

"Meredith." She stopped her hand in mid air as she recognized the voice immediately. A smile crossed her face as she put the chart down and ran into the familiar arms of her sister-in-law.

"Anna." She sighed as she pulled away, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom was a little worried about you guys." She shrugged, "I offered to come out. Thought it might be better if I came then one of the other sisters."

"Mom's worried?" Meredith said out loud. She hadn't given anyone caused to worry, or at least she thought she hadn't. Obviously her family had been much talked about it in the Shepherd household.

"It was Noah." She told her, "Mom said he hadn't sounded excited enough. But don't worry I have a hotel room already picked out. And I'll be out of you guys hair by the weekend."

"Oh Anna." Meredith sighed, "It's good you're here." With a smile she took her sister-in-law hand, "Derek's in surgery, but if you want we could go grab a cup of coffee?"

"Great."

**-- --**

It was one of those nice Seattle day's so the girls decided to take there coffee outside of the hospital.

"Does Noah like school?"

"Oh he loves it here. I think mostly because he has Thomas here."

"How's Lizzie taking to be third wheel?"

"Lizzie is the apple of her daddy's eye so she's great as long as Derek's around. If he's not she just pushes her way into the boy's game. But she's making friends at daycare."

"That's good. And Derek? Does he like being head of Neuro?"

"You know your brother. It's been his dream to be Chief of Surgery. So all this is just a steeping stone. I don't' know how he feels about all the paperwork he has to do though."

"Oh Der-Bear." She laughed, "And you? You leave a successful private practice how's that going?"

"I thought Kath was the family therapist."

"This isn't therapy Mer. We still have no idea why you guys decided to leave New York."

"I…" She trailed off feeling the tears rushing to her eyes. It was time she told them. It wasn't fair that they didn't know. They were her family and she knew that if she asked them to they would keep it to themselves, "You have to promise that this stay's in the family. It has to be kept a top secret."

"Meredith of course." She said taking her hand, "I won't even tell them if you don't want me to."

"No." Meredith shook her head, "I want you to tell. My mother has early on set Alzheimer."

"Oh my Gosh." Anna said immediately wrapping her arms around her, "How advance?"

"She's in a case study now. They're trying to give patients more good days. Were hopeful."

"How are the kids dealing with it, and you and Derek of course?"

"Lizzie doesn't understand, but Noah is doing all right. Derek's been really great, and I'm fine or I will be."

"Good." Anna ran her hand down her back, "You have family now. Anytime you need anything…I'm…" She stopped as a man approached them.

"Meredith." Anna could feel her stiffen in her arms as the man stopped. Anna immediately became protective of the younger woman.

"Can I help you?" She questioned standing up.

"And you are?" The man stumbled a bit. He was familiar to her. The way he stood and the way he looked. But she couldn't quite place him.

"Anna Shepherd-Grant, and you?"

"He's my father Anna." Meredith sighed, "Thatcher Grey and this is one of my sisters-in-law Anna."

"It's nice to meet you." Anna said holding out her hand, "Mr. Grey."

"Anna." Meredith touched her hand, "Can I have a second?"

"Oh sure." She told her, "I'll just get us some more coffee." Anna piped up moving toward the hospital. Meredith turned toward her father.

"Would you like to seat down?" She asked him taking her seat again.

**-- --**

Derek shook the hand of the husband of his latest patient. He assured the worried man that his wife was going to make a full recovery. Looking at his watch he knew that Meredith would be back from her meeting with her father. He wondered how it went. He knew that Meredith hadn't wanted to go. It was the last thing she wanted to do,

"Derek." He stopped in his track as he saw the familiar dark hair of his sister.

"Anna?" He questioned surprise and shock clearly in his voice.

"I have been looking for you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, "It's Meredith."

"What? What's wrong with her?" He was frantic as she let him go.

"No she's fine." Anna told him, "But she's with her father. And to be honest she looked upset."

"Crap." Derek said following her toward the front of the hospital, "These last few months haven't been easy on her."

"I know. She told me about Ellis."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I understand you guys not telling. I can't imagine what it would have been like for her without you." Derek sighed his blue eyes filled with worry.

"I'm pretty sure she would have been fine."

"No." Anna said taking his hand, "Meredith's strong, but with you she's like superwoman or something."

Derek laughed a bit as he saw Meredith's familiar figure seating beside her father. Whatever they were talking about he knew that it had to be serious.

"Thanks Anna."

He told her squeezing her hand. He opened the door and took a deep breath.

"Meredith." He told her when he reached her.

"Derek." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I'm glad you're here."

"Are you okay?" He asked her wiping away a stray tear.

"Yeah." She told him pulling away, "We've been talking." She gestured toward her father.

"That's good." He told her running his hands though her hair.

"I want to be part of your lives." Thatcher told him, "I've spent long enough away."

**Author Note: **I think that's a good place to end this chapter. I should just say that honestly on the show I don't care for Thatcher. I tried to make him as nice as possible in this chapter. I was tempted to bring in Derek's mom on this chapter. But instead I bought Anna in.

Anyway,

**Review!**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Were are you taking me?" Meredith questioned as there car turned onto an abandon road. Noah and Lizzie were in the backseat watching a movie.

"It's a surprise." Derek told her taking her hand into his.

"I just want to tell you that I've given birth to your two children. I was in labor for 20 hours with Noah, and then Lizzie for fourteen. I've been your wife for a decade."

"Do you think I forgot any of those details?" Derek asked her kissing her hand.

"I just want to make sure that you remember. Just in case you decided that this last year has been too much. And you want to leave me out in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm not going to leave you in the middle of nowhere." He told her laughing, "I would be insane without you."

"Okay." She sighed leaning back in her seat. She looked up at the _No Trespassing _sign, "Are you sure you know where your going?" Meredith couldn't stop herself from asking him again.

"Yes Mer." He told her again.

"This is were we go fishing!" Noah exclaims suddenly.

"Your not taking us fishing?"

"No." He laughed, "I learned never to take my girls on a fishing trip."

"The worms Derek!"

"Yucky worms." Lizzie puts in as the car comes to a stop.

"Exactly Lizzie." Meredith says with a laugh.

Derek turns off the car and tells Meredith not to move. He quickly helps the kids out of the car. With Lizzie on his hip he opened his wife door.

Meredith stood in her spot. She could hear the rush of the water, the sound of the birds over head. It was a beautiful spot.

"It's beautiful Derek." Meredith told him, "Were are we?"

"Forty acres of the most beautiful land in Seattle." He told her taking her hand, "Let me show you around."

**-- --**

They stopped on top of a cliff. The kids carefully behind them. With Derek's arms wrapped around her waist she felt relaxed. Over the last few month's life hadn't gotten easier. But it was manageable. Her father's family was interesting to say the least. She liked her stepmother even though she was a little overbearing. Her half-sister Molly was nice enough and even though she had yet to meet Lexie she was suppose to be really great.

"Do you like it?" Derek asked her.

"Of course it's beautiful Derek." She told him turning in his arms, "Why are we here?"

"I want to buy it." He told her, "I want us to build a house right here."

"A house." She said looking into his blue eyes, "Can we afford this?"

"I think I can get us a deal. The man that owns it is ready to sale."

"A house." She said again, "I've never had a house built before."

"I know." He told her smiling, "It's going to be an adventure."

An adventure, she thought, she was really starting to enjoy those.

**Author Note: **So that's it. The end of this story. I hope you guys liked. I have other stories moving around in my head so hopefully I'll be getting those up soon.

Thanks again and remember to,

**Review!**


End file.
